12 Prince The Legacy Will Go On Forever add Ocs
by Himitsu the secretive otaku
Summary: this is what would happen if new Characters joined the world of Second Life and if the Odd Squad joined in and they all met and had an awesome time together! Ocs needed please add dead line by may 20th! T just to be safe -Choco Panda Hero-
1. Chapter 1! No Longer excepting Ocs!

1/2 Prince The Legacy Will Live on Forever!

* * *

hi every one! it's Luna and I'm a huge fan of 1/2 Prince and well I got to thinking what if I made a fanfiction similar with the add your Ocs like I did in my Shugo Chara Fanfiction! please enter your Ocs! -Luna-

* * *

_**OC in Real life outside of Second Life.**_

**Real name: **(real name of Oc)

**age: **(age of the Oc 12-30)

**gender: **(male or female)

**appearance: **(what the OC looks like outside of the game)

** Language: **(what Language they speak)

**Culture: **(wether they're American or Chinese or they can be African any)

**personality: **(whats the Oc's personality like?)

**Oc's backround: **(anything about how the Oc grew up and what sort of things during there childhood that made then who they are now.

_**OC in Second Life.**_

**Nickname: **(players nickname)

**Race: **(human, elf, beast (or any whatever u want)

**Abilitys: **(anything special they can do as long as they arn't stronger than the Dictator of Life's attacks no God-mods- please)

**Weapon/Weapons: **(what weapon or weapons they use but please only name up to 4)

**Armor: **(what kind of Armor dose the Oc wear?)

**1/2 Prince friends: **(any of the 1/2 Prince characters the Oc is friends with)

**extra: **(anything Extra you want to add about the Oc in Second Life)

* * *

please add ur ocs!

and also heres my Oc.

* * *

_**OC in Real life outside of Second Life.**_

**Real name: **Cuifen Haung. (Emerald Fregrance, Happiness)

**age: **17 almost 18.

**gender: **female

**appearance: ** Red-ish-light brown hair, Clover green eyes, Ivory skin, shes short about as tall as Haruhi is (from OHHC), she wears a grey t-shirt and green knee high army pants with badges all over them and a lot of pockets every where.

** Language: **English, Korean, Chinese, Japanese.

**Culture: **Chinese, American, Korean.

**personality: **(shes energetic and is hot tempered and has been known to scare many people even though shes short, she likes to make friends and sometimes will say she doesn't need any friends but the truth is sh hates being alone and when it comes down to her being alone she'll cry very easily.

**Oc's Background: **Cuifen's mother was half Chinese and half Korean and her dad is American, her mother died when she was only four and so she has the fear of being alone her father left to fight in the war and hasn't been back since her mothers death.

_**OC in Second Life.**_

**Nickname: **YinYue. (music)

**Race: **human.

**Abilitys: **fire attacks.

**Weapon/Weapons: **Iron Glove thats silver with painted flames on it, it can break through almost anything all though she believes in it to much and makes it become stronger with her.

**Armor: **silver armor kind of like Loli Dragon's but not as revealing.

**1/2 Prince friends:** Cealus,Prince, Loli Dragon, Doll, Yu Lian, Ugly Wolf (thats his nick name but I think hes cool!), Gui.

**extra: **Cuifen in Second Life has her short hair tied into a half pony tail, Cealus actually finds her interesting almost as if she where his 'Wife' Doll but he just thinks of her as a friend or maybe a Best friend and maybe even more?.

* * *

well thats all ^^

Chapter one will be coming out soon! once I get Ocs! please add ur Ocs!


	2. Chapter 2 sorry 4 being short

Hey guys! I'm soooo sorry I haven't put this up until now I just moved =_=" so yeah any ways I'm proud to say! that this is the first chapter! ^^ hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own 1/2 Prince I only own my Oc and my idea.**

**Please no stealing!  
**

It started off as a normal school day and finally it was lunch time at xxx University, People gathered in the cafeteria and one small group of girls sat at a table.

This group of girls was, Haung ShiLin, Ecilan Emerald, Zhen Xui Mei and Akira Suzuki.

These four are very good friends even though Ecilan is cold but she's still a good friend.

"Hey Ecilan do feel that Aura?" Haung asked.

"Yeah" Ecilan answered.

"It's weird like someone is trying to tear right through our heads!" Akira said.

It was an Aura they where feeling that Aura came from none other than Cuifen Haung the most feared girl in the university, she is cold towards people but also try's to seem intimidating which mainly causes people to freak out and run away but mainly why Cuifen does that is so people notice her and so they don't call her short since she is 5'4.

Cuifen was glaring at them and emitting her scary aura from an almost empty table next to there's.

Ecilan looked over at Cuifen.

"Please spot glaring at us" Ecilan said to her.

"Bug off" Cuifen said looking away and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hey you're Cuifen Haung right! the most feared girl in the university" Akira said pointing at Cuifen.

"So?" Cuifen said still looking away.

"Wanna be friends?" Akira asked her smiling.

"Whatever"Cuifen said.

"By the way I'm Akira Suzuki! come sit with us" Akira said patting the empty seat on the bench next to her.

Cuifen looked at Akira and got up and sat down next to her quietly.

"So..." Cuifen started.

"Hey do you play Second Life?" Haung asked.

"Yeah, my nickname is YinYue" Cuifen said.

"Whoa! you're that player that has the rare Iron glove" Akira said.

Cuifen nodded.

"Cool! My nickname is Akira send a friend request when you get on next please!" Akira said.

"Me too! My nickname is AceSpade" Haung said.

"S-Sure" Cuifen said shyly with a tiny slight bit of pink in her cheeks.

"And me My Nickname is Ice" Ecilan said.

"what about you?" Cuifen asked.

"M-Me?" Zhen said.

"Yeah do you want to be friends?" Cuifen asked.

"S-Sure I'd like that, My nickname is ChiHime" Zhui said.

**:Time skip code; later that night.:**

The group of girls got on Secondlife Cuifen sent friend request to the others and they ran into each other and started grinding monsters.

"Hey guys look what I found!"  
AceSpade shouted.

The others walked over to her but YinYue was still grinding monsters.

_"Player YinYue has defeated wolf +5 Xp." _ The Announcer said.

"Only 5 freaking Xp!" YinYue shouted angrily.

"Dude you have anger issues" Akira stated.

YinYue fumed.

"ANGER ISSUES!" YinYue exclaimed.

"Aw! he's so cute!" AceSpade said.

"Yeah! what are you gonna name him?" Akira said looking at something white and furry that was in AceSpades arms.

"Name what?" YinYue asked finally calmed down.

"This cute pet white wolf AceSpade found!" Akira said.

* * *

**Sorry for it being short =_= The next one will be longer I promise!**

**-Choco Panda Hero!-  
**


End file.
